Eggman's Fantastic Circus Transcript
Here's the transcript for Eggman's Fantastic Circus A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says "Eggman's Fantastic Circus". The short begins at night at the city of San Francisco. There is a big circus in town, being held by Dr. Eggman. On top of the tent, a young boy named Razputin, or Raz for short, was stargazing at the sky. Silvia: Raz? Then, he heard someone calling him. Silvia: Raz, where are you? ???, ???. Silvia: (sighs) I knew you'd be here. Raz Callisto: ???, ???. Silvia: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dim: (growls, roars) ???, ???. Misty: Get back! ???, ???. Misty: Get back! Get back, you horrible beast! I have no fear! Aye-eee! ???, ???. Dim: Ooh! Misty: Oh, my goodness. Dim: (sobbing) ???, ???. Misty: Oh, no! ???, ???. Crowd: (booing, hisses) Misty: Oh, I'm so sorry, Dim. An owie? Dim: Owie! Owie, owie. Misty: Please show Misty the owie. All right, Dim. it's ok. ???, ???. Mother: I have been in outhouses that didn't stink that bad. This is ridiculous. what a disappointment! ???, ???. Drake: (sighs) ???, ???. Ivy: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Customer: You! come here! I want my money back! Orbot: I'm sorry, sir, No refunds after the first two minutes. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Popcorn Seller: Popcorn! get your popcorn here! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: We're losing the audience! You clowns get out there now! Heimlich: I hate performing on an empty stomach! Dr. Eggman: Do your act, Heimlich. Then you can eat. Slim: Eggman, what's the point? Dr. Eggman: Not now, Slim. Slim: What's the point of going out there? They'll only laugh at me. Dr. Eggman: That's because you're a clown! Slim: No, it's because I'm a prop! You always cast me as the broom, the pole, the stick, a splinter. Dr. Eggman: You're a walkingstick. It's funny! Now go! Slim: You parasite. ???, ???. (circus fanfare) ???, ???. Slim: La, la, la. Spring's in the air. And I'm a flower with nothing interesting to say. Francis: (screams) Slim: A bee! ???, ???. Slim: A bee! Heimlich: I am a cute little bumblebee! Here I come! ???, ???. Heimlich: Slow down, you flowers! (gasp) Candy corn! Here, Here. let me help you to finish it. ???, ???. Hank: Hey, cutie! Wanna go on a date with this handsome fella? ???, ???. Wayne: Come to papa! yeah! Francis: So, Being a ladybug automatically makes me a girl, is that it, fly boy? Wayne: You lie she's a guy! Francis, leave them alone. They are poo-poo heads! Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Ugh! Not this again. ???, ???. Francis: Judging by your breath, you must have been buzzing around a dung heap all day. Slim: Come on, Francis. You're making the babies cry. Babies: (crying) ???, ???. Gypsy: (humming) ???, ???. Drake: All right, we're dying out there. Gypsy, quick! You and Manny... Gypsy: He's in a trance. ???, ???. Drake: Well, get him out of it! You and your husband are up next. Gypsy: Manny, we're on. Manny: Yet again, it is up to me to rescue the performance. Gypsy, come. ???, ???. Gypsy: The stage is the other way, dear. Manny: Yes, of course. Francis: Anytime, pal! I'm gonna pick the hairs out of your head one by one! Hank: Take your best shot! Francis: You name the place! Hank: Oh, yeah? Francis: Yeah, because when you get there, you are dead! Slim: Francis, let me handle this. That's no way to speak to a lady. Francis: I heard that, you twit. ???, ???. Crusher: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present Manto the Magnificent, and his lovely assistant, Gypsy! (gong crash) ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Flaming death! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lady: (screams) My purse, it's been stolen! Inspector Monroe: Stop, thief! ???, ???. Merchant Man: Ow! watch it, twinkle toes! Raz Callisto: Sorry about that. ???, ???. Rigby: Whoa! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Raz Callisto: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Raz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.